Treecat Timeline
This timeline of the history of the People and their relationship to the Two-legs is told from the perspective of the treecats as much as possible. c763 PD - First sighting of two-legs by scouts of the Blue Mountain Dancing Clan and Fire Runs Fast Clan. ( , ) *Scouts observe the killing of a Death Fang by a two-leg with a thunder barker. c764 PD - Scouts witness the two-legs leaving into the sky. 1422 PD - Two-leg scouts return. ( ) 1468 PD - Two-legs begin building nesting places and central nests.( ) * The people decide to hide and observe two-legs. 1517 PD - Scouts report on and start acquiring Cluster Stalk. ( ) January 03 1519 PD - Climbs Quickly is caught acquiring cluster stalk by a two-leg youngling. ( , ) cApril 1519 PD - The Two-leg youngling crashes her folding flying thing while searching for Climb's Quickly using their bond. ( ) *Climbs Quickly is seriously injured fighting a death fang single handed defending the two-leg youngling. *The injured youngling mortally wounds the death fang defending the injured Climbs Quickly. *Bright Water Clan led by memory singer Sings Truly rescues the injured Climbs Quickly and Death's Fang Bane. *Sings Truly convince the Bright Water clan Council of Elders and a majority of the clans adults, that the bondings with two-legs should be expanded and to hide the People's true level of cleverness. First Crown Commission on Treecats formed by order of Queen Elizabeth I, It is lead by Dr. Sanura Hobbard. ( ) cMay 1519 PD -Swift Striker saves a two-leg from drowning while the two-leg was fishing. ( ) cAug 1520 PD - BioNeering ecological disaster devastates the central range of Bright Heart Clan. * Darkness Foe, Swift Striker and True Stalker investigate the BioNeering disaster. True Stalker is killed saving Darkness Foe from a thunder barker fired by an evil one. Late 1520 PD - Speaks Falsely is introduced to Climbs Quickly and Death's Fang Bane.( ) *Death's Fang Bane and Climbs Quickly, assisted by scouts and hunters of Bright Water clan, capture Speaks Falsely while Speaks Falsely was kidnapping some of the People. Late 1521 PD -'' Whittaker Expedition arrives in the Star Kingdom of Manticore from Urako. ( ) Early 1522 PD - Death's Fang Bane, Shadowed Sunlight, Windswept and other two-leg younglings rescued Damp Ground Clan from a wildfire. ( ) *Dirt Grubber bonds with Windswept while saving each others life. September 1522 PD - Climbs Quickly becomes the first of the People to go offworld. When he and Death's Fang Bane travel to the Hot Place with Shadowed Sunlight. ( ) December 1522 PD - ''The Sphinx Forestry Service begins a policy of assisting Treecat clans affected by natural disaster. ( ) 1568 PD - Ninth Amendment to the Manticoran Constitution ratified giving treecats their basic rights as a sentient species. ( , ) 1601 PD/107 AL - Richtman Corporation begins lobbying to overturn Ninth Amendment.( ) c1605 PD - Richtman Corporation exposed by news-media as a Manpower Incorporated front company. ( ) 1652 PD - Seeker of Dreams travels from Red Leaves Dancing Clan to Bright Water Clan to seek advice from Senior Memory singer Sings Truly on bonding with a human. ( ) *Seeker of Dreams bonds with a [[Adrienne Winton| princess]] the first member of what would become the High Clan. Shortly before saving her life in an assassination attempt with the assistance of Musashi and Leaf Stalker. *Dunatis, Parsifal and three hands of others capture evil doer. 1685 PD - The King's Bench forever banned any legal challenge to the treecats status as citizens. ( ) Late 17th Century - The People begin sharing mind glows and memory songs of members of the High Clan so that the People might bond with them. ( ) 1871 PD - Laughs Brightly of Bright Water Clan bonds with Dances on Clouds of Death's Fang Bane Clan. ( ) 1880 PD - Leaf Catcher of Fire Runs Fast Clan bonds with Soul of Steel of the High Clan. ( ) 1910 PD - Laughs Brightly and Golden Voice meet and mate, becoming the first mated pair to establish both bonding's. ( ) 1911 PD - Golden Voice proposes to Bright Water Clan elders, to reveal more of their intelligence to humans and send a colony expedition to the planet Grayson. ( ) * Laughs Brightly and Golden Voice lead colony expedition to Grayson. The colonist include three adult females, five adult males and four treekittens. ( ) Mid to late 1914 PD - Speaks from Silence develops and teaches Laughs Brightly, Golden Voice and Far Climber finger speak. ( ) *Late 1914 PD - Laughs Brightly demonstrates finger speak to Soul of Steel and Leaf Catcher. ( ) Second Crown Commission on Treecats formed and lead by Speaks from Silence. ( ) February 26 1922 PD - Day of Sorrows Black Rock Clan and 8700 of the People killed in the attack. ( ) June 1922PD - Sorrow Singer the only surviving member of Black Rock Clan turns up in Bright Water Clan and proposes to protect two-legs from "nano-virus" to Dances on Clouds and later Soul of Steel and Truth Seeker. ( ) Category:Chronology Category:Treecat Culture and Society